


Untitled Lilo Drabble

by harpers_child



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Drabble, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harpers_child/pseuds/harpers_child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilo at college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Lilo Drabble

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Untitled Stitch Drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/183630) by [harpers_child](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harpers_child/pseuds/harpers_child). 



> Prompted at my personal journal as a companion to my Untitled Stitch Drabble. For sharpest_asp.

Lilo has something of a reputation as a giant nerd which is ironic because MIT is basically an entire university of giant nerds. She supposes that climbing on top of a table in the middle of the caf the first weekend and asking who wanted to go to the junkyard for robot parts maybe has something to do with her nerd status. And maybe building a small hovercar to get between classes in the winter has something to with it. (Lilo isn't quite sure why everyone is so impressed. It's not nearly as nice as the hovercar she got for her eighth birthday or the one she and Stitch built under Jamba's supervision in high school.) Lilo sort of doesn't care about what other people think. She never has. She decided a long time ago that she'd drag the human race off this planet and into galactic society if she had to personally build the ships herself. Stitch was sad and angry when she left for school, and she feels bad about that, but she's pretty sure he'll forgive her when she brings him back with her to school next year. She's going to need an assistant.


End file.
